Childhood times
by eastercat
Summary: This fic is all about the childhood of Lloyd, Genis, and Colette and their life at school in Iselia when they were young.
1. Lloyd learns about school

For people who are reading my other fanfic "Going Along", Im still working on it. I just had another idea for another fanfic and just had to type it.

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!**

**This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is...Lloyd!**

Lloyd: Why am I doing this disclaimer, when i don't know what this story is about?

Me: Just sush and say what is on the script.

Lloyd: Not until you tell me what is going to happen in the story.

Me: Let's just say it's about your childhood.

Lloyd: What! My childhood wasn't that great and...

Me: Just say what is on the script! or else I'll say that vow you always hate. Dwarven Vow #7 Justi...

Lloyd: Ok! Ok! I'll say it! Eastercat doesn't own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Lloyd was sitting next to his mom's grave. He did this every day to talk about his day. "Hi, mom. It was a cool day today. I finally caught that lizard I was looking for, but dad didn't let me keep it though. Dad said that tomorrow I have to go somewhere called school in a town nearby. Mom? What's school? Dad said that it's a place to learn, but isn't dad already teaching me stuff?"

"Lloyd!" Dirk called from the house. "It's time for dinner."

Lloyd ran towards the house. "Talk to you later mommy."

A two steaming plates of spaghetti was on the table. Dirk was already at the table, as Lloyd came through the door. "Hi dad! I was just talking to mom."

Lloyd sat on the table and was about to take a bite when Dirk stopped him. "Wait Lloyd. Do you remember the dwraven vow I said for you to remember this morning?"

Lloyd thought for a moment. "Dwarven vow #7 Justice and….um…smarts will win all the time." He said proudly.

Dirk shook his head. "C'mon Lloyd you were almost there. You won't get to eat any food tonight until you say it right."

Lloyd was sad. He was hungry and his stomach started to protest how empty it was. Suddenly he got it in his head. "Dwarven Vow #7 Justice and Love will always win!"

His dad smiled. "Atta boy! Now you can eat your dinner."

Lloyd ate his food with great gusto. In less than 5 minutes, he was done. He burped in satisfaction. "That was good!"

He closed his eyes enjoying the last tastes of the spaghetti, when he remembered his question. "Dad, why do I have to go to school?"

Dirk put down his fork. "Well Lloyd, You're 9 now and need a decent education before you grow up."

"Aren't I learning drwaven skills from you already?"

"This is different. You'll learn how to read, do math, and many other things when you go to school."

"Are you coming with me?"

"I'm not going to stay with you at school. Noishe will pick you up and bring you back home everyday. I'm only coming tomorrow to help start your first day."

Dirk read a clock on the wall saying 7:00PM. "I think it would be best if you went to sleep now. It's going to be a long day."

Lloyd obediently went upstairs to his room, while Dirk cleaned up dinner. Lloyd felt uneasy, as he got ready for bed. "I hope that school is not going to be really bad."

* * *

Sorry that it was pretty short. Review please 


	2. Colette and Genis's morning

Wow, 3 reviews already! Thank you RoyalFanatic, Lilikoifish, and Rikku Abdul! This chapter is pretty short like the first one, but the next chapter should be a little longer.

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!  
This chapter's lucky disclaimer guests is...Raine and a crazy mad man.**

**CMM**:Who are you people! Get out of my house!

**Me:**Im not in your house, you're in my house.

**CMM**: I told you to get out of my house. :Grabs a plastic sword and starts to slap me:

**Me**: AHHHHH! That hurts you know...

**Raine**: --; ummmm... Eastercat doesn't own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia

**Me**: Get this crazy mad man outta here before he ruins everything.

**Raine**: Ruins? where:Looks around the house:

**Lilly**: Umm...Let's begin the story

* * *

The young chosen woke up really excited, "Today's the first day of school!"

She ran to her dad's room to wake him up. The cheerful girl started to jump on her dad's bed. "First day of school! First day of school!" She chanted with joy. "First day of School!"

Under the covers, Frank woke up with a smile. "Ok, Colette. I'm up. I'm up."

Colette's dad picked her up and held her upside down as a joke. Colette giggled with joy. She wiggled free and landed on the bed. Her dad just had to smile at his cute daughter. "Ok, you need to get ready for school. Now get dressed."

Colette ran to her room to pick out her favorite pink and white dress. After a few minutes in her room, she came out with the dress on and skipped downstairs. Unfortunately she tripped on the last step. "ow…"

Phirida was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard Colette trip. She sighed and went to a cabinet full of bandages and took one out. She picked Colette back up and applied the bandage on the Chosen's knee. "Colette, you're a Chosen. Tripping is probably something unchosen like"

"I'm sorry, grandma." It's ok, now you better eat some pancakes before your father takes you to school."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genis woke up with the smell of horrible cooking in the air. "Raine? Are you cooking by yourself again?"

His sister was at the stove cooking something. "Yeah, I woke up early, so I can prepare for my first day as a teacher. I'm making breakfast so you could get ready for school sooner.

Genis rolled his eyes and got out of bed to change to his clothes, black shorts and a blue shirt. "Raine, Why do I need to go to school? I read one of your books."

Raine replied, "That was an easy book. At school you'll learn more, plus you can make friends."

"Yeah, like anyone would want to be friends to a half-elf."

"Remember that we have to say were elves. We've been keeping that title since we got here a week ago."

Suddenly there was black smoke rising in front of Raine. "Who wants burnt eggs?"

"I'll just have cereal"

* * *

Me:ties up the mad man: finally that's done. :Kicks him out of house:

Raine:still looking for ruins:

Lilly: Ok Raine there are no ruins here, so you can leave now.

Me: Review please


	3. First day of school

**Ok I accidentally thought Lloyd was 14 during ToS. But no, he was 17! I had to make his age 9 instead of 6, in which would then make Genis 4 years old and not 1 year old. Thanks to StrawberryEggsfor mentioning this.**

**This one is a little longer than the others. -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer Time!  
This chapter's luck disclaimer guest is...Mario!**

**Mario: **It's ame, Mario!

**Me:** Yes we all know that it's you, now say the disclaimer already.

**Mario:** Eastarcat, doesn't own anyting related to Tales of Symphonia.

**Me: **It's not Ea-star-cat. It's Ea-ster-cat

**Mario:** Eastarcat?

**Me:** No, eastercat

**Mario:** Eastarcat

**Me:** No, eastercat.

**Lilly:** :rolls eyes: okay enough with the italian accent pronounciation. Time to start the story.

* * *

Lloyd rode on Noishe, while Dirk led them through the forest. Noishe whimpered, being a cowardly protozoan, as they traveled and Lloyd always comforted him. They were soon out of the forest, where there was a town nearby. "That's Iselia." Dirk pointed out. "That is where your school will be."

Lloyd was nervous. He knew he would be the only kid from outside the town. They traveled past the gate gaurds and went to the school. Noishe stayed outside as Dirk and Lloyd went in.

The classroom was noisy with children meeting with friends and adults talking with each other. "Ok Lloyd, class is going to start very soon. You should take a seat. I'll be in the back with the other parents.

Lloyd sat down close to the window in the 2nd row. He looked down on his desk, shy of the other students. He looked at himself in the window; he was wearing a red shirt with brown pants. "C'mon Lloyd, you can do this." He told his reflection. "Ok class, settle down." Lloyd look towards the front of the room. There was a teenager around15 with short white hair in front of the room. "Hello class, I'm Professor Sage. It's the first day of school so we should get introduced to everyone. I'll call each of you guys up to tell a bit about yourself."

"Hey, my name's Jake. What's your name?" Lloyd heard the voice next to him. He turned around to see a boy with flat brown hair. He was a little taller than Lloyd.

"Umm...I'm Lloyd."

"Lloyd and Jake! Can you please stop talking?" Professor Sage's scold stopped their talk.

Jake sunk back in to his chair. Loyd looked to the front of the class where a girl with short blonde hair and a pink and white dress, was going to introduce herself. "My name's Colette. I'm 8 years old and love dogs. I have a dog, named Kiki. My Dad and Grandma say that I'm the Chosen of Mana."

Lloyd suddenly got a feeling he never had. He felt his cheeks become warm and he liked to see Colette. 'Do I like her?' He wondered

Jake went up next. "I'm Jake. I'm about 9 years old and enjoy playing sports. That's really no surprise because I'm the most athletic in town, unlike you losers. My father is also the Mayor."

He had a smug smile saying that he was better than anyone else as he sat down. Lloyd already didn't like him.

Up next was Lloyd. Lloyd went up in front of the class. Every eye was looking at him. Lloyd looked down, unable to say anything. "You can do it Lloyd." Professor Sage encouraged him. "Just say your name, age, and a little bit of yourself."

Lloyd looked up and saw Colette in the front row. He suddenly got the courage to say something. "My name is...Lloyd. I'm 9 years old. I have a dog,named Noishe. I live outside of town."

He quickly went back to his desk relieved that he was done. Up next was a shortelf with messy white hair. "My name is Genis. I'm four years old, but I'm smart enough to attend school. I am a ha--I mean elf."

The teacher went back to the front. "Ok class right now you guys are going to have recess, while I talk to the parents.

* * *

**Eastercat and Mario are still arguing about the pronounciation of "eastercat".**

**Lilly:** Uhhh..anyways a little bit about next chapter, let's just say that some good things happen on the playground. Review!


	4. How some friendships form

**Thanks to a lot of confusion. I will declare the ages of the characters for this fanfic.**

**Raine-17  
Genis-6  
Lloyd-9  
Colette-8 **

**I do not plan to change these ages (unless a year has passed or what not).

* * *

**

**Thank you RoyalFanatic, StrawberryEggs, and Lilikoifish for still reviewing.  
Sorry that I don't really make these chapters long. It makes more sense if I divide it that way, resulting short chapters. Plus, I won't be able to update as often.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer Time!  
This chapter's lucky disclaimer guests are...Sheena and Zelos!**

**Sheena**: is there another chapter which I could be the disclaimer guest, I don't want to do a disclaimer with **him.**

**Zelos**: So how is my beautiful hunny doin?

**Me**:Hits Zelo's head: Sorry Sheena, I couldn't get anyone else and Zelos wouldn't do it without you. Just say the Disclaimer to get this over with.

**Sheena:** Eastercat does not own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia. Now can I go home.

**Me**: yes

**Zelos**: Why do you want to leave? the party just started. :Puts arm around Sheena's shoulder:

**Sheena**:Hits Zelos in the stomach:

**Zelos:** The banshee strikes again. x-x

**Sheena:** :Goes away in a puff of smoke:

* * *

Raine let out all the children to the playground. As she went back into the classroom a parent started to pin her with questions. "Do you have a degree of being a teacher? You're pretty young to be teaching." Asked a blacked haired mom.

"Well, I may only be seventeen…."

"You're only seventeen!" The same mom interrupted.

Raine didn't like getting interrupted. "Sigh…Yes I am only seventeen. Don't worry though. I talked to the Mayor and told him I needed a job. He made me take some tests and I was smart enough to get a job as a teacher."

The mom still didn't like it that a teenager, especially an elven one, was teaching at the school.

Out on the playground…

Genis felt left out. No one would want to be friends with a 6 year old. He walked over to the sand box to play in it. 'What should I make?' Genis wondered. 'Maybe a big hole.'

Genis started to dig. The hole was about a foot deep, when a voice stopped him. "What are you doing in our sand box?"

Genis looked up to see a 9-year-old girl with highlighted black hair. Her name was Sophia. Behind her were her friends. "What are you doing in our sand box, you little 6-year-old?" She repeated.

She obviously thought she was the boss. Genis didn't want to get bossed around by this idiot. "This sand box is for everyone. Who says that it's only for you and your friends?"

"I do, now get out!"

Sophia pushed Genis. "Get out!"

"No"

Another push to Genis.

-----------------------------

Lloyd hid behind a tree. Colette was right there talking with Jake. Lloyd felt so shy around Colette. _'How come you don't talk to her?'_ A voice in his head questioned.

"I get so shy around her."

'_She knows nothing about you. You should talk to her if you like her.'_

Lloyd sighed and slowly walked up to Colette, luckily Jake went somewhere else. Colette said, "Hi Lloyd. Isn't school fun?"

"Yeah…Colette….I think you're…pretty."

'What did I just do?' He thought as he blushed.

Colette smiled, "Thank you, Lloyd. That was really nice of you."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, as Lloyd blushed even redder.

From the sandbox there was yelling, "Let's go see what's happening." Said Colette as she grabbed Lloyd's hand and took him to the sand box.

'She touched my hand.' Lloyd thought dreamily.

Around the sandbox there was a commotion. Genis was on the ground getting kicked by Sophia and her friends. Other kids were cheering about the fight. Sophia kicked Genis again. "That will teach you to never mess with me."

"Stop it!" Colette yelled.

Sophia and her friends ignored the Chosen. Colette put her head in to her hands. She couldn't stand the sight. Lloyd didn't like the sight either. He grabbed a long, thick, stick nearby. Sophia was about to kick Genis again, when Lloyd got between the foot and the target and blocked the kick with the stick. "Didn't you hear Colette? You should stop."

Colette dragged Genis out of harm; Sophia was surprised that someone stopped her. Lloyd walked away with all the kids staring behind him. Colette was by the tree. Genis was sitting down. He was bruised all over. Colette asked with worry in her voice. "Are you ok?"

Genis was too weak to say anything. A bell rang, signaling the end of recess. "C'mon you guys!" Professor Sage's voice came from the school window. "Time to go in."

Lloyd ran in a told Raine what happened. Raine gasped in surprise and ran out to check on her brother. "It's a good thing that it's just bruising." She said. "I can fix that."

She ran into the schoolhouse and came out with her rod. "First Aid!"

A glow surrounded Genis. All the purple bruises faded away. When the glowing stopped, Genis was fully healed. Genis was able to talk. "Thanks, sis."

Lloyd was surprised, "The professor is your sister?"

Colette giggled. "You didn't know?"

Lloyd blushed in embarrassment, as Raine led them back in to the classroom. Lloyd sat next to Colette and Genis. They knew, from that moment on, they were friends.

* * *

Zelos:Puts arm around me: So how are you doin my cute beauty?

Me: Ahhhh! the Perv is touching me!

Lilly:knocksZelos out with a frying pan: Review please.


	5. The race

* * *

So sorry that it took sooooooooo long to get this up. Thanks to StrawberryEggs, RoyalFanatic, and Lilikoifish, who still review this fanfic, and SummonerofVerius.

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!  
This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is...Gir!  
**

**Gir:** zooming around the room

**Me**: Um... Gir?

**Gir:** I'm going to sing the doom song now. Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom...

**Me:** :Shocks Gir with electric taiser: Sorry Gir,Just say the disclaimer and I will let you go.

**Gir:**:Doesit very quickly: eastercatdoesnotownanythingthatisrelatedtoTalesofSymphonia

**Me:** Thank you :hands him a pig plushie:

**Gir:** PIGGY!

* * *

3 weeks passed by at school. During recess, one day, Professor Raine blew a whistle. "Ok you guys I think we should do something different today. We're going to have a race! Who wants to try?"

Jake raised his hand. No one else wanted to try, knowing that Jake would beat him or her. Raine asked, "Is there anyone else who would want to try?"

Colette raised her hand, "I'll try!"

Lloyd's hand came up next. "If Colette is doing it then I will!"

Colette and Lloyd looked a Genis, who crossed his arms and shook his head. "C'mon Genis." Pleaded Lloyd, "try, at least."

Genis sighed and raised his hand. Raine smiled that some kids were actually trying this out. "Ok so our racers will be Jake, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis. The race will be around the playground. We'll start from the playground entrance. Next, you guys will go around the tree. Then you will go across the monkey bars and around the sand box to the final stretch of the race."

Jake, Genis, Colette, and Lloyd lined up. Jake felt no worry about the race. Lloyd felt pumped up. Colette felt ready. Genis was worried about the homework assignment for that night.

"Ready…Set…" Raine started.

All the racers got in position.

All the kids yelled, "GO!"

Jake ran with Lloyd right behind him. Colette ran a foot behind Lloyd. Genis was some feet away from the other three. They went around the tree. Lloyd was neck to neck with Jake. 'Wow, this guy is fast.' Jake thought. 'I guess I have to actually try."

Jake got a little ahead. Lloyd sped up next to him. At the monkey bars, Lloyd climbed the fastest and got ahead. Colette tripped right before the Monkey Bars making her last as Genis ran ahead of her. Jake couldn't stand that he was losing. 'No kid from outside of town is going to beat me!'

As soon as Jake and Lloyd got across the monkey bars, Jake scooted his foot in front of Lloyd's foot, making Lloyd trip. "AAAHHH!" Lloyd screamed as he fell.

Jake ran ahead laughing an evil laugh as Lloyd got back up. 'That cheater!' Lloyd thought with anger.

He ran past the sandbox to the final stretch of the race. Lloyd ran as fast as he can, dripping with sweat, but he was still a few feet behind Jake. Lloyd knew he couldn't make it. Suddenly he felt this strange energy coming from the top of his left hand. He felt stronger than ever. Lloyd ran faster and faster. Next thing he knew, he was across the finish line. He looked at Jake, who was stomping the ground in anger. Lloyd won the race! Everyone cheered that some one actually won against Jake. They all patted Lloyd on the back, congratulating him. Colette hugged Lloyd with happiness, while he blushed. Jake stayed out of the crowd and glared at Lloyd. Genis looked like he was wondering about something.

After school, Genis caught up to Lloyd, just before Lloyd got on Noishe. "Hey Lloyd, got a minute?"

"Sure." Lloyd smiled to his best friend.

"Lloyd you know the race? What happened?"

"Is this about when I fell? Jake tripped me."

Genis shook his head. "No, something else happened at the final stretch. You all of a sudden ran faster than normal."

Lloyd thought for a moment. "You mean that? Oh…Um… to tell ya the truth…I dunno what happened. At the final stretch, I felt this strange power that I can't really explain...Don't worry about it though." Lloyd added, seeing his friend's face full of worry.

"Irving, get over here!" The voice sounded very familiar, if you don't count the angry tone.

Lloyd and Genis whipped their heads around to see Jake, his face full of rage. "You cheated on the race. I know you did, Lloyd."

Lloyd got a bit angry. "Hey, you cheated too. You tripped me!"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did!"

Sparks could be seen between the boys. Genis got between them. "Stop it! What if you guys start hitting each other and Raine finds out."

Jake pushed Genis aside. "Shut it midget." Jake said as Genis hit the ground.

"No one does that to my friend," exclaimed Lloyd as he tackled Jake.

Lloyd and Jake wrestled on the ground, dust rising around them. Suddenly they were pulled away from one another. Colette held Lloyd away and Raine held Jake away. While the two boys were fighting, Genis got help. "Jake Mildren and Lloyd Irving!" Raine scolded. "I can't believe that you guys would be fighting!"

Jake and Lloyd calmed down as Raine still scolded at them. "Since it is after school I can't give you detentions."

Lloyd and Jake glared at each other knowing that they were enemies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd opened the door and walked into his house. Dirk gasped at Lloyd's bruises. "Lloyd, what happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to a path of thievery. Now tell me the truth."

Lloyd sighed. "I got in to a fight."

"With who?"

"Jake Mildren"

"The mayor's son? You shouldn't mess with him."

Lloyd opened his mouth to talk back, but Dirk continued. "Yes, I know he's spoiled and conceited. But remember that his dad has the power to banish you. You won't be able to go to school or see Colette and Genis."

Lloyd didn't say anything.

At dinnertime, Lloyd was working on a little dwarven project, while Dirk ate dinner. Lloyd forgot all about the dwarven vow for the day, thanks to Jake. "Dad, something else happened at school today."

Dirk looked up. "What?"

Lloyd put down his project. "Dad, some how today at school during a race I felt this strange energy coming from my left hand. I was able to run faster than ever."

Dirk thought for a moment. He knew it was time to explain about the exsphere. "Lloyd, Do you know why I have to bandage your left hand?"

"Never really thought about it"

"Well, take it off."

Lloyd took off the dirty bandage and gasped at the sight of the exsphere on a keycrest attached to his left hand. "What is this, shiny blue thing? Why is this on my hand?"

"Lloyd that, my boy, is an exsphere. It is very powerful. It gives you strength above your limits. Exspheres are dangerous and should not be applied to the skin, unless you have a keycrest."

"But…But…" Lloyd was still shocked. "Why do I have one? No one else at school does."

"Exspheres are rare, only great warriors have them to give them extra strength. I decided to give that to you when I found you."

Lloyd had so many questions to ask, but Dirk stopped him. "I'll tell you more about it when you're older. Right now, never, and I mean it, never take it off and give it to one of your friends. They will be in great danger, if they accidentally applied it to their skin. Just keep it hidden for now."

Lloyd nodded and went upstairs to think about the information just given to him.

* * *

**Me**:To everyone's delight, I think this chapter was longer.

**Gir:** Dooom! doom! doom!

**Lilly:** um... review please. Next chapter is about Thanksgiving!


	6. Holiday Special: Thanksgiving

Yes, I know that this chapter is about Thanksgiving and it's being put up in December. I got really lazy to type this up by Thanksgiving. I'll try to get the Christmas one up in time. Good thing about this chapter is that it's longer than the rest of the other ones.

* * *

**Replies to reviews**

**StrawberryEggs: **Thanks for reviewing it means so much to me

**Talesoftheidiots: **Thanks for pointing that out the age mix up in ch.3. It's been edited now.

**SummonerofVerius: **Thanks and I really look forward for your next review.

**Kratos Wilder: **Let's just say I plan something really horrible for Jake. I'll try to keep the Jake vs. Lloyd rivalry up.

**Lilikoifish:** hhhmm… never thought about Genis kicking Sophia's butt. That's a good** idea.**

**Rikku Abdul:** Gir **is** cool:P Thanks for reviewing! .

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!**

**This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is…a turkey!**

**Turkey**: Gobble

**Lilly**: How do you expect a turkey to say a disclaimer?

**Me:** Translate the turkey talk. Duh!

**Lilly:** But a turkey is stupid. I mean if it looks up into the rain with its mouth open it will drown! (true fact)

**Turkey:** Gobble Gob Gob ble ble ble Gobbbbbbbllee (Eastercat doesn't own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia)

**Me:** Haha, Lilly. In YO FACE : P

**Lilly**: Am I the only sane one here?

* * *

A month passed in to November. The leaves became yellow, red and brown. The weather became cooler. In the classroom, everyone was doing math problems (Genis was helping Lloyd) when Raine did an announcement. "Ok, class, Thanksgiving is near and I decided that we should have a pot luck."

All the kids cheered, except Lloyd, who had no idea what Thanksgiving was. He raised his hand. "Professor Raine? What's Thanksgiving?"

All the kids gasped in surprise. "You don't know Thanksgiving?"

Lloyd sunk into his chair. Raine explained, "Thanksgiving is a day to give thanks and appreciate what you have. Like, for example, the Goddess Martel. A lot of people are thankful for her. How we celebrate Thanksgiving is to have a feast and eat together with family and friends."

Lloyd thought, 'Yeah, like Jake is a friend.'

"That sounds fun!"

After school, Colette asked Lloyd, "I'm going to bring fried rice. What are you going to bring to the pot luck?"

"I'm going to ask my dad to see what I can bring."

Back at home… 

"Dad? Do you know what I can bring for the pot luck at school?"

Dirk's voice came from his workshop. "Sorry. Lloyd, I just got a huge order. Ask me again when I'm done."

'Okay this is so great.' Lloyd thought sarcastically.

He went outside and went to Noishe's pen. "Hey, Noishe, do you know what I could bring to the pot luck?"

Noishe replied with a whine. Lloyd thought for a moment. "Let's go into the forest to figure it out."

Lloyd and Noishe (Lloyd had to comfort him countless times) walked in the Iselia forest. Suddenly, something landed on top of Lloyd's head. "AAHHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Lloyd screamed as he ran in circles.

It was cowardly Noishe to the rescue! He swatted the thing off of Lloyd's head. Lloyd stopped running and sighed in relief. He looked around to see a turkey. Lloyd couldn't believe it. "I got terrified because of a stupid turkey?"

He threw a rock at the fat bird in anger. The bird gobbled and ran away. Lloyd sighed, "Ok, now to think of something to bring to the pot luck."

Noishe suddenly started to whine. Lloyd asked, "What is it, Noishe?"

He turned around to see over a hundred turkeys in front of them. The original turkey got some help for its revenge. "AAHHH!" Lloyd yelled as he hopped on Noishe. "Let's get outta here!"

Noishe ran, but the turkeys chased them, like an angry mob. This was one of the weirdest days of Lloyd's life.

Noishe ran and ran and the turkeys still chased them. Suddenly, a flock of turkeys appeared in front of Noishe and Lloyd. Noishe skidded to a stop and went left. More turkeys! Noishe turned around to run again, but more turkeys! Lloyd looked all around them. Turkeys everywhere! They couldn't move as the turkeys slowly closed in. Lloyd thought, 'What can we do to get out of this?'

He saw a long stick on the ground. Then by instinct, he grabbed it and pulled Noishe. Noishe reared up like a steed with his gleaming knight on his back. Lloyd commanded, "Go Noishe! Run like the wind!"

Noishe howled and then ran through the sea of turkeys. As the turkeys jumped up to attack Lloyd slashed at them with his stick, keeping him and Noishe unharmed. Soon there was a view of the house between the trees. Noishe stopped next to the house and Lloyd hopped off and opened the door. They scrambled through as the swarm of turkeys appeared. Lloyd quickly shut the door as the turkeys slammed on to the house. Lloyd held the door while the turkeys pounded against it. Dirk came out of his workshop. "Ok Lloyd, I'm done. Now what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed. "It's not a good time to ask right now!"

"Why not and why are you holding the door shut?"

"Look through the window!"

Dirk jumped at the sight of the turkeys. "What in the world?"

Lloyd told the whole story about the problem. After the story, Dirk chuckled. "I can't believe it. Don't worry though. I know how to get rid of his turkey problem."

He grabbed an axe in his workshop and charged outside yelling. "Get outta here, you darn turkeys!"

Lloyd didn't want to see the sight out the window. He heard scared gobbles as the turkeys scattered, the swing of an axe, and his dad yelling. After a while, Dirk came back in holding a dead turkey. Lloyd gasped at the sight of the dead turkey. "Did you really...?"

"No. I didn't kill it. This little guy was scared to death." Dirk assured. "Who's ready for some roast turkey tonight?"

Noishe barked with glee.

------------------------------------------------------------

During dinner, Lloyd asked Dirk the question about what to bring to the potluck. Dirk replied, "Don't worry Lloyd. You could bring an old dwarven recipe for potlucks. It's called "Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise."

After dinner, they piled some foods and other random items near the stove. A huge pot of boiling water was on the stove. Lloyd thought, 'this is one weird way to cook.'

Dirk explained the directions for Dwarven Potluck Surprise. "First, we turn off the lights. Then we throw random stuff in to the pot."

"That's it?" Lloyd looked confused

"Yup, Ok Noishe, blow out the lamp."

Noishe barked and blew out the candle.

There were noises of random things getting thrown into the pot and laugher, as Lloyd and Dirk would bump into each other blindly. After a few minutes, Dirk lit a candle. "Okay I think we're done."

They lit more candles and looked at what was in the pot. Inside was a weird watery substance that was gray, hiding what else was in the pot.

Lloyd looked confused, "How do we eat that?"

Dirk chuckled. "Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise is not really meant to be eaten, but you never know what you might get. **That** is the surprise."

"ooooohhh…" Lloyd said as he looked into the pot. He swore that he saw an old boot inside.

Next day at school, he carried the big pot into class. As he put it down many of his classmates peered inside the pot. Sophia had a disgusted face, "What is that?"

"Is that even food!" Jake also had a disgusted face. "It looks like a bunch of cr-"

"Wow!" Colette interrupted the last thing what Jake said. "Is this dwarven food? I wanna try it."

Lloyd blushed. "Yeah it is dwarven food called "Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise"."

Colette filled a bowl with DPLS (Dwarven Pot luck surprise) and was about to take a bite when Lloyd stopped her. "Wait! It's not meant to be eaten. It's meant to give you surprises."

"Oh.." Colette looked into her spoon. "Wow! A figurine of a cute dog. Thank you, Lloyd."

All the other students, curious of what they may find, helped themselves to DPLS.

"Wow! I got a metal sphere."

"I got some pellets!"

"I got a…..old boot?"

For the rest of the party, the class ate (many avoided Raine's Spicy Cake), played games, and said what they were thankful for. "I am thankful for…" Lloyd thought for a minute when it was his turn. "friends like Genis and Colette, and my family, my mom, dad, and Noishe."

Outside the schoolhouse, Noishe howled saying, "Happy Thanksgiving Lloyd!"

* * *

**Turkey:** Gooobble ble

**Me**: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

**Lilly:** What did it say?

**Me**:is angry: It said that Kratos is an idiot:Anger to max: Come here, Mr. Turkey:grabs a rifle:

**Turkey**: Gobble Gob Gob:Runs away:

**Me:** That's right, you better be running:Chases Turkey and shooting rifle at the same time:

**Lilly**: I guess it's roast turkey for tonight. Also, Review please. Did any one but me, notice the ending was "Peanuts" like. you know like, "Happy Thanksgiving Charlie Brown" That's sorta odd.


	7. Holiday Special: Christmas

Oh no! The Christmas chapter was late, just like the Thanksgiving one! Ok not as late, but still one day late.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Lilikoifish: **Yeah. The idea for the Revenge of the Turkies was really fun to type up. Thanks for helping me get the evil disclaimer turkey.

**StrawberryEggs:** Glad you liked it. The main part I wanted to put in was the DPLS in the Thanksgiving chappie.

**Ginki**: Quote from Ginki: "(But I agree with this turkey. Kratos is an idiot. (Runs away, taking some DPLS with her)" Unquote. -.-x I'm not angry. I'm not angry. But I'm happy that you liked it. continues to chant I'm not angry...

**SummonerofVerius:** Thankies for Reviewing.

* * *

**Disclaimer time!  
This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is...Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer**

**Lilly:** First the turkey and now a Reindeer. This is going too crazy.

**Me:** This is a fanfic so anything can happen.

**Lilly:** Then why don't you have Kratos marry you?

**Me:** It's more fun to dream.

**RTRNR:** :Using Morse code with bright red nose: Can I say the disclaimer now?

**Me**: Oh yeah, go ahead.

**RTRNR:** Eastercat doesn't own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia or any christmas songs that she didn't edit.

**Me:** Hey! you just added that last part. That was practically a spoiler.

**RTRNR:** I'm sorry :looks sad in a cute way:

**Me:** :feels pity: Awwww... how can I be mad at you...

**Lilly:** :rolls eyes: why didn't you give pity to the turkey?

* * *

Another month passed. The weather became colder, but didn't snow. The trees became bare and animals migrated away. Most of the families in town were away to visit families or go skiing in Hima. 

Lloyd was visiting Genis at his house. "Genis, do you have something fun to do here?" Lloyd was lying on top of Genis's bed, bored to death.

"Genis was reading a book. "You can pick out a book to read."

"But reading is boring." Lloyd whined.

Genis closed his book. "Stop whining Lloyd."

Something caught Lloyd's eye. "Hey, what's this?" Picking up an odd looking toy, it looked like a cross with a hard ball attached to it by a string.

"Don't touch that!" Genis grabbed the thing in Lloyd's hand. "It's a weapon called a Kendema."

Lloyd looked at it with interest. "Can I play with it?"

Genis had his eyes half closed. "Lloyd…I just told you it's a weapon."

"It looks like fun. Lemme try it. And how can it be dangerous?" Lloyd grabbed for it, but Genis whapped him with the ball of the kendema.

"Ow…" Lloyd rubbed his shoulder.

"See? That's how it's a weapon. It can also do other things."

"Like what?"

There was a knock on the door. Genis answered it. "Hi, Colette. Come in."

Colette tripped in and quickly got up. "I'm going to have a Christmas sleep over on Christmas Eve. Can you guys come? I'll be really fun. We're gonna bake cookies, make ginger bread houses, am more. Make sure to bring some gifts because we're going to give them to one another. Also at night we're going to-"

"Wait..." Genis stopped her. "How many people are coming?"

Lloyd asked, "Why do you need to know that?"

"We'll I want to give a present to whoever is there, so I need to know how many people are coming to get the right amount of presents."

Colette answered the question. "Only you two are invited."

Lloyd smiled, "Good thing Jake is not invited."

Colette continued explaining about the sleepover. "So anyways, at night we're going to stay up to see Santa Claus."

Genis laughed. "You still believe in Santa Claus!"

Lloyd slapped Genis on the head. "She could believe in what ever she wants."

Genis rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head.

Colette put her head down. "I know that some people don't believe in him. But if we do believe in him, Santa will come!"

She walked out of the house with the face of faithfulness. Genis and Lloyd were a bit stunned by Colette's sudden exit. "Sooo…" Lloyd broke the silence. "I'm going. Are you going, Genis?"

Genis sighed, "Yeah…I'll just go along with the whole Santa thing."

Lloyd smiled, "Thanks, Genis. I gotta tell Dad about the party."

As he left he told Genis. "Bring a good gift."

Genis called after him, "You too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine was grading some papers at the schoolhouse. "Let's see, ok, so Lloyd wrote a short essay about stars." Raine muttered to herself as she read the essay.

When she finished she had a surprised face. "Lloyd actually did a good job. He even named over 20 stars. He deserves an A."

She wrote (for the very first time) an A on Lloyd's paper, as Frank walked in. "Hello Miss Sage."

Raine put her paper's down. "Why hello Frank. You can call me Raine if you want to, you know."

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Is this about Colette? She's doing very fine in class."

Frank shook his head. "I'm not worried about Colette's grades. I'm just worried about Colette being disappointed on Christmas Eve. See, she believes in Santa."

"So what do you want me to do?" Raine could see where this was going.

"I need you to dress like Santa and act like him for Christmas Eve."

Raine knew it. "Why can't **you** do it?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be. So please. Can you do it?"

Raine sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

Frank smiled. "Thank you Raine, I'll give you the costume tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------

On Christmas Eve, Lloyd knocked on Colette's door; he wore a thick brown jacket over his red pajamas. Colette opened the door, she wore a white night gown with an angel on it and blue pants. "Hi Lloyd! You could put your presents under the tree. Me and Genis are making cookie dough."

Lloyd came in, but heard some whines behind him.

"Can Noishe come in?" Colette asked her dad.

He replied, "Noishe is too big to come in to the house, but you can let Kiki out to give him company."

Colette let out the little brown terrier to play with Noishe.

In the kitchen, Lloyd couldn't stop chuckling at Genis's PJs, which were light blue footies.

"Shut it Lloyd. It was the only pajama I had that was not in the laundry."

Soon the kitchen had the smell of cookies being baked. They put on aprons before making their gingerbread houses. Lloyd got three small milk cartons. Genis put bowls of various candies on the table. Colette got a bowl of icing, unfortunately she tripped and the icing hit Lloyd's face. Colette and Genis couldn't stop laughing, while Lloyd washed the sweet, white, frosting off his face.

After a few minutes making their houses, Genis asked, "Are you building a gingerbread version of you house, Lloyd?"

"Yeah," Lloyd made a little bridge over his blue sprinkle stream. "What are you making? It doesn't look like your house."

Genis put the carton on a raised platform made of gram crackers. "I know that. I have this house in my dreams and I really feel at home."

Colette broke their conversation. "How do you like my ginger bread house?"

"Umm… Colette? It looks like a dog more than a house." Lloyd commented.

Colette blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Well…it a dog-house then."

---------------------------------------------------------

Frank got on his piano. "Ok, time to open our presents, but you guys need to sing for your presents. You guys need to sing as a trio first, then do a solo each."

Colette, Lloyd, and Genis started to discuss which song to sing. "Why do we even need to sing?" Lloyd whined. "I just want to open my presents."

Genis shrugged. "I have no problem singing."

"Lets sing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. That's been my favorite." Suggested Colette.

"Did anyone answer my question yet!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd (looking embarrassed), Genis, and Colette stood in front of the fireplace to sing. Phaidra was at the kitchen table waiting to listen. Noishe looked through an open window with Kiki on top of his head. Frank played on the piano the intro music to Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. The trio began to sing.

_Rudolph the red nose reindeer_ ("reindeer" Lloyd added) (Note that the extra parts are said by Lloyd)

_Had a very shiny nose_ ("Like a light bulb. Wait, what's a light bulb?")

_And if you ever saw him_ ("saw him")

_You can say it even glows_ ("Like a firefly")

_All of the other reindeers_ ("Reindeers")

_Used to laugh and call him names_ ("Like Pinocchio. Who's Pinocchio?")

_They never let poor Rudolph_ ("Rudolph")

_Play in any reindeer games_ ("Like Monopoly. What's Monopoly")

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say. _("Ho Ho Ho")

'_Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'_

_Then all the reindeers loved him_ ("loved him")

_As they shouted out with glee._ ("YIPPEE!")

'_Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'_ ("Reindeer")

'_You'll go down in his-tor-ry!' _("Like Columbus. Who's Columbus?")

Frank and Phaidra clapped while Noishe and Kiki barked. Colette, who was between the two boys, grabbed their hand. "C'mon you guys, we need to take a bow." The trio bowed, and unprofessional bow, and sat down at the kitchen table.

Frank got ready to play another song. "So who's going to do their solo first?"

Genis stood in front of the fireplace. "I'm going to sing 'Raine got ran over by a reindeer'. My version of 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer'."

Frank started the intro music.

Raine got run over by a reindeer 

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_but as for me and Lloyd we believe._

_She'd been drinking too much potion,_

_and we begged her not to go._

_But she forgot her books and tests, and she_

_staggered out the door into the snow._

_When we found her Christmas morning,_

_at the scene of the attack,_

_she had hoof-prints on her forehead,_

_and incriminating Claus marks on her back._

At the end, everyone clapped. "Poor Professor," Colette had a sad face. "She got ran over by a reindeer."

Lloyd laughed. "Colette, it's just a song, so don't worry about it."

Next up was Lloyd. "I'm going to sing 'Jingle Bells'."

Frank started the intro music.

_Jingle bells, Martel smells._

_Mithos laid an egg. _

One of his companions lost a leg 

_And Jake dances ballet. Hey!_

Genis was laughing while everyone else was clapping. Lloyd did a little bow and sat down.

Last to sing was Colette. "I'm going to sing 'Deck the Halls'."

Her father started to play on his piano.

_Deck the Halls with bowels of holy._

_Fa la la la la la la-la la la_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa la la la la la la-la la la_

_Now we dawn our gay apparel_

_Fa la la la la la la-la la la_

_Tis the time for yule time carol_

_Fa la la la la la-la la laaaaaa_

Everyone clapped as Colette, the only person to sing the Christmas song correctly, ended.

Lloyd cheered. "Now it's time to open presents!"

Frank handed out the present and there were sounds of paper being torn apart. Colette hugged her new dog plushie from Lloyd. "Thank you Lloyd for the cute plush and thank you Genis for the book about the Chosen's regeneration journey."

Genis was already skimming through his new cookbook from Colette. "You're welcome Colette and thanks for the cookbook. Thank you Lloyd, for the new cooking utensils."

Lloyd was trying to play with the toy version of a kendema from Genis. "You're welcome. Thanks for the kendema. Thank you Colette for the chocolates."

Noishe and Kiki were playing with their new chew toys and barking their thanks.

------------------------------------------------------

The trio slept in Colette's room. Colette woke up hearing footsteps down stairs. "Lloyd," Colette whispered as she shook the snoring Lloyd awake. "I hear something downstairs."

"What?" Lloyd woke up with a tired face as Colette shook Genis awake.

"Don't tell me," Genis yawned with his hair messier than usual. "Santa is here."

Colette tiptoed to her door and opened it a crack. She beckoned Lloyd and Genis to come and see. "Santa's here!"

Lloyd and Genis looked through the door and couldn't believe it. They saw a person dressed in red with white hair and a matching beard. Colette crawled out the door with Lloyd and Genis behind her. They tip toed downstairs, where Santa was just putting their presents under the tree. Lloyd and Genis were too amazed to speak, but Colette spoke up. "Hi, Santa!"

Santa turned around, "Why hello Colette. I didn't know you would be up at this hour."

Colette hugged Santa. "I knew you would come." She noticed something. "Santa? Did you lose weight?"

Santa did his famous laugh. "Ho Ho Ho I didn't know you would notice. I…uh…went on a diet. Mrs. Clause told me to. I mean for Thanksgiving I was served tofu turkey."

Colette giggled as Santa gave her a wrapped present. Santa walked over to the two stunned boys and gave them each a present. "You've been very good boys this year, Lloyd and Genis."

Lloyd didn't know what to say. "Th…thank you"

Genis was in the same condition as Lloyd. "Th…Th…Thanks."

Santa walked towards the chimney taking a cookie from the table with him. "Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas and hope you stay good."

Santa, somehow, jumped up the chimney and disappeared.

"I told you he's real." Colette said as she opened her present containing two Frisbees.

Lloyd opened his present containing a wooden sword. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you at first, but I'm just wondering. Why would Santa give me a wooden sword."

"Maybe you're meant to fight with swords when you get older."

"I dunno about that."

Genis opened his present containing a book titled 'Battle Magic for beginners.' "I dunno if that Santa was real, I mean you said he was different."

"He is real!" Colette yelled. "You saw him with your own eyes."

"But…"

"Who's yelling?" Colette's father walked downstairs with his pajamas on. "There's no need to be yelling at this hour."

"Dad!" Colette hugged her father. "I saw Santa. He was right here, but Genis doesn't believe in him still."

Genis shrugged. "It's possible to have someone dressed up as him."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Frank opened it. There was Raine with her Santa Claus hat and normal clothes on. "I'm sooo sorry, Frank."

Frank looked confused. "Why are you saying sorry? You did a great job being Santa."

Raine became confused. "But…But…But I didn't give the gifts yet."

Frank was surprised. "What do you mean?"

Raine explained. "I was going to get dressed as Santa, but I saw a book on Genis's bed. I never read it so I started to read it. It became dark. Suddenly, I remembered the favor to do for you. I was about to change, but the Santa suit was gone. The door was open and I saw Kiki and Noishe chewing of the suit. It took me a while to get it back, but when I finally got it back." She held up a greatly damaged Santa Suit. "I couldn't wear it anymore."

Everyone in the house was surprised. Genis started to stutter. "But…But…if that Santa was not Raine, th…then who was the Santa?"

Colette, Lloyd, and Genis raced to the window. They saw a sleigh being pulled by reindeer in the sky. It flew across the face of the moon and disappeared over the mountain, leaving behind a trail of shining dust.

* * *

The part with the singing for christmas presents idea was from a Christmas tradition my family does. I just couldn't leave it out. 

I did not get any ideas for this chapter from anyone else's stories. So don't blame me.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
